Should, May, Must
by mysticahime
Summary: Napasnya memudar seiring dengan lengkungan senyumnya yang menghambar. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, tetapi kebahagiaannya sekarang tak tertepis. \canon. onesided!SasuSaku. no dialogues/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As a fan, I do not take any material profit from it. Just really really for fun and spread my disappointment about the real story.

.

.

**Should, May, Must**

**mysticahime****  
><strong>**2012**

.

.

Seringkali ia menemukan dirinya mempertanyakan satu kalimat introgatif yang sama:

—apakah Tuhan itu ada?

Bila Tuhan itu ada, seharusnya hidupnya berwarna-warni, hari-harinya ringan dan cerah. Bukannya hitam dan membusuk seperti ini.

Bila Tuhan itu ada, seharusnya ia bisa dikelilingi oleh keluarganya yang berbahagia. Mungkin ayahnya akan mengangguk pertanda menghargai usaha kerasnya mendapatkan nilai yang baik. Mungkin ibunya akan tersenyum setiap kali ia pulang dari sekolah, dengan panci berisi masakan kare yang disukainya. Mungkin kakak semata wayangnya akan menyeringai jahil dan menyiapkan seribu satu trik untuk mengerjainya.

Mungkin...

Bila Tuhan itu ada, seharusnya seisi sekolah bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka bicara, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak mau bergaul dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Bila Tuhan itu ada... seharusnya Ia mendengarkan doa-doa Sasuke—jeritan hatinya kala berjongkok di atas tempat tidurnya, menggumamkan semua kekecewaannya seorang diri.

Seharusnya Tuhan itu ada...

Andai saja selama ini ada yang memperingatkan Sasuke bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu adalah salah, mungkin segalanya tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia tak akan meninggalkan Konoha hanya untuk membalas dendam pada hal yang sebenarnya hanya merupakan topeng dari hal absurd bernama kasih sayang. Mungkin ia tak akan membunuh satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya...

.

.

.

Alangkah lebih baiknya bila Tuhan itu ada.

Lubuk hatinya menjerit, tetapi ia tak dapat menampilkan kesedihannya di hadapan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata kebencian. Sorot mata yang kecewa pada dirinya.

Sorot mata yang terluka karena ia kembali... karena ditukar oleh nyawa seorang gadis.

Kenapa, Tuhan, kenapa?

Menghapus siluet wajah gadis itu dari benaknya bukanlah hal yang mudah; hal itu bahkan mustahil dilakukan. Bertahun-tahun berlalu sementara ia berusaha melupakan gurat tawa itu dari alam bawah sadarnya, mengenyahkan tatapan zamrud itu demi obsesinya...

...tetapi tidak berhasil.

Namun ketika ia menyerah dan menerima realita yang ada, garis kehidupannya telah berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tuhan mengambil tawa itu, untuk selama-lamanya.

Mengapa, Tuhan, mengapa segalanya begitu tidak adil?

Ia ingin menangis, tetapi egonya masih bertahan. Di hadapan warga Konoha yang mencibirnya, ia memasang wajah setegar batu karang. Untuk apa mereka yang mencelanya diberi lihat emosi bergejolak seorang Uchiha?

Hidup ini tak adil baginya, begitu tidak adil. Padahal dia terus berdoa, padahal dia terus meminta...

...tak satu pun terwujud di depan matanya.

Mungkin Tuhan itu ada. Mungkin Tuhan itu adil.

Ia teringat jelas kilasan itu, saat kedua mata yang paling diingatnya nyaris tertutup rapat untuk beristirahat.

—bisikan kata cinta yang tanpa tenaga.

Ia tersenyum, lega dan pedih.

...dan segalanya berakhir di sana.

.

.

.

Tuhan itu ada. Tuhan itu adil.

Ia tahu saatnya akan tiba, Uchiha selalu tahu. Detik demi detik melaju cepat di sekitarnya, menerbangkan doa tanpa sayap yang ia untaikan setiap harinya. Kenangannya berputar bagaikan rol film tanpa henti. Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang pada saat-saat terakhirnya.

Ia mendengar tangisan dari beberapa teman yang dikenalnya, teman-teman yang masih menerimanya setelah segala kegelapannya menelan mereka. Ah, si rambut kuning, rambut kuncir, pirang panjang...

Tuhan masih memberikan apa yang Sasuke harapkan menjelang perjalanannya yang hampir selesai:

—perasaan dicintai.

Oleh Sakura. Oleh teman-temannya. Oleh kakaknya.

Ya, Tuhan pasti ada. Tuhan pasti adil—kini ia dengan yakin menyatakannya.

Napasnya memudar seiring dengan lengkungan senyumnya yang menghambar. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, tetapi kebahagiaannya sekarang tidak tertepis.

...dan kedua matanya terpejam erat.

**-FIN-**


End file.
